My Hero
by AusllyPickles
Summary: Dez and Austin are 'special' spies. They are a team with another two 'special' agents named Ally and Trish, who, together, fight crime all over the world. But what happens when this team of 'special' spies start to gain feelings for each other? Combine superpowers, spies, Auslly and Trez and you get this story! Rated K because there is spy stuff :)
1. Chapter 1

_At twelve, Austin Moon, and his best friend Dez, went exploring in the wilderness during their pioneer rangers camping trip. They entered a mysterious cave that had one of the most dangerous bees by which they were both stung by them and received superpowers! Shortly after, the US government recruited Austin and Dez and trained them to fight crime as spies. Now at twenty-four, Austin and Dez team up with CIA agents, Ally and Trish as they fight crime but realize their feelings for each other… Lots of Auslly and some Trez!_

**Trish's POV**

_"My name is Dez Fisher," I read silently in my head. "And if you are reading this, it means that I have died serving my country; or that you are just nosey and peeping through my things. I hope that it was an honorable death, just because I am a goofball and I really wish that my clumsiness was not the cause. If you are reading this, I would want you to know my story…_

_When I was twelve years old Austin Moon, my best friend, and I went camping with the pioneer rangers. We were honorary pioneer rangers and were hoping to finally get our merit badges. However, we were also very curious. That night when we were supposed to be helping each other find food, Austin and I both wandered off to another part of the woods. The woods in the state of Florida were known for their strange creatures; all of which were assumed a myth. Austin and I both kept walking around; we wanted to find something interesting to bring back to the rangers. And once again, my clumsiness was the thing that caused everything. I tripped over a long piece of log and collided against a large tree that had one strange looking beehive. The beehive then dropped releasing thousands of angry, peculiar bees. All of which, only one stung Austin and me. We both screamed and ran back to the campsite._

_ The next day, Austin and I both fell sick. We were feeling quite strange; our heads started feeling light and I could barely see. I started getting strange blocks of information appearing in my eyes. I seemed to understand every person and their life by just looking at them._

_A couple of months later, Austin's Mom was dying of cancer. Austin was a wreck and just wanted his father to come back from his Army Base in Afghanistan; but he was too busy. His mother's doctor worked for the government and was watching our every move around her. I do not exactly know how the story went; all I know is that Austin and I both discovered that the bee sting caused our genes to alter and allow us to have super powers. Austin's mother survived because of his power; he was able to heal anyone from sickness, injury and death. He was able to keep people immortal._

_A few days later, we both received a phone call to be recruited into the Central Intelligence Agency of the United States. That is how I became a spy. Therefore, if you are reading this, it means that Austin was not able to save my life. I have died and I leave all my possessions to T…" _I started tearing up.

"Hey! What are you doing with that?" I jumped. It was that blue-eyed, red head goofball.

"Dez!" I shouted. "What are you doing here? Its after hours, I thought I was supposed to lock up." Our secret base was located right under a music store, which was owned by my best friend, Ally Dawson.

"Why are you reading my spy will? It's confidential, you can only read it if I ever die." He said overdramatically and pouted like a puppy. I have to admit it was somewhat cute. His eyes seemed to twinkle underneath the lighting of our underground bunker. His hair flopped just the right way; right across his forehead.

"I'm sorry Dez! You know how I am naturally a spy. It's my job to snoop," I should have said that last part with more confidence. "And plus, I never thought you could be so sweet in your spy will! I've always wanted to know how you received your super powers!"

"Did you read all of it?" His eyes began to open up widely. He looked at me with a slight bit of optimism. It seemed like he wanted me to read it all.

"No Dez, I only got up to the word about leaving your possessions to you mother, but that was crossed out," I honestly stated. He started to get closer to me. Part of me liked it, but the other part knew that I had to keep my feelings to myself. I am a spy, and spies don't show their feelings.

"You look really pretty under this lighting." He stated mindlessly. I felt myself blush. He gently brushed my long, black curls behind my ear. I felt him get closer to me, and then my phone started ringing. We both jumped back and I got a call from Ally Dawson.

"Hello?" I questioned.

"Great, Trish you are there, you and Dez are going to have to gear up, we got more information on the target," I heard her say. "Austin and I are already in the van, we are swinging by Sonic Boom (The music store), to come pick you up."

"Great Als, I'll see you upstairs then," I hung up the phone and looked at Dez, "We have a mission, Dez."

"Yes!" He silently cheered and walked towards the armory.

"And Dez!" I shouted, he turned around and raised his eyebrow. I felt courage rise up in my chest I was ready to speak but then it was just knocked down by fear, "Don't forget your spy will," I choked as I handed him the tablet with his typed spy will. He just smiled and took it from me.

_"I love you, Dez," _I thought.

**Sorry there was no Auslly! I will include A LOT more Auslly in the next chapter! Please review! I just thought it would be a bit creative to start off with a bit more Trez! **

**I do not own Austin or Ally or any of the movies or television shows that the may seem similar to.**

**~AusllyPi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for your very kind reviews! I'll try to keep posting! Here's chapter 2! I do not own Austin and Ally or any television shows or movies that may show a slight resemblance to this story.**

_Meanwhile with Austin and Ally._

**Austin's POV**

We both sat comfortably in the large black van as I sped through the Miami highway. The traffic light started changing; a blinding green to a milder yellow to outrageous red. I slowed down and stopped. I turned to Ally; she was smiling but had a large look of conflict in her eyes. "Are you okay?" I asked politely.

"Umm, yeah. I'm just thinking," She stuttered with her angelic, soft voice. '_Wow! she's so pretty'_ I thought. "Hey Austin," she said perking up and staring at me.

"Hmm," I muttered while starting up the car again.

"How did you get your superpowers?" She asked.

"Ally this is the sixth time you've asked me in two weeks! I told you it's confidential. And plus, I wouldn't really call them 'superpowers,' it's merely just an ability," I answered. I could see her face fall; I couldn't stand to see her sad.

"What about telling your best friend?" Her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Dez already knows… He was sort of there. That's how he got his 'people-knowing-back story-power-thingy!" I replied.

"I was talking about me…" She sounded slightly irked.

"Oh Ally, you are my best friend; I lo-love being friends with you," I stuttered. I hope she didn't notice that I almost told her I loved her.

"I know, I'm a pretty awesome friend!" She smiled. I grinned as a slowly turned into the Sonic Boom parking lot.

"Hey Ally?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She raised her eyebrows and stared into my eyes. Her eyes were just so perfectly chocolate; and even in the dark night, they twinkled like Christmas lights.

"Tell me your back story… I'll tell you mine if you tell me your's." I thought that was a fair deal.

**Ally's POV**

_'Tell him my back story? I just asked him for his. Why is he changing the subject. But he does look really cute when he waits like this. Wait what am I doing? Shouldn't I reply already' _I thought. I started getting lost in his hazel brown eyes. He was just so handsome when he sat like that. "Austin," I whispered. "Trust me, my back story is plainly depressing; you do not want to hear my story."

"Hey, if you are ever sad or need a hug, you can come to me." **(1) **He answered. I have to admit, that was the sweetest thing a spy has ever said to me. "Even if we are spies and supposed to keep our feelings to ourselves, sometimes it's good to let them out." He was wise.

"I'll tell you another time! I promise." I looked into his eyes, making sure he knew I wasn't lying. I started getting lost in his eyes again. But it seemed that he was too. We both kept inching closer to each other; it felt good, but also scary in a way. _I'm Ally_, I thought, _I'm a spy and spies are never scared._ I tried to encourage myself to not be afraid of love. Then I heard a loud bang on the car door.

"Ally! Open up." We both jumped away from each other and blushed awkwardly. I clicked the red button.

"I-If it is you, Dez and Trish, please scan your eyes, and you may enter." I stuttered. Austin was looking down. "Hey, I promise I'll tell you someday."

"And I'll tell you too!" He looked up. It was Dez and Trish, I opened the van door and let them enter.

"Hey guys, so what's the mission?" Dez asked. Austin started the car and started speeding towards West Miami.

"We have to go to this Hotel in West Miami. You know that murderer, Dallas Green. Well he is apparently checking in there. We need to get there before it's too late and apprehend him," I stated.

"Ally?" Trish asked. "Why is your face so red?" She began to question. I felt my cheeks blush even more, I looked at Austin and I could see him blushing too. _Does he like me?_ I thought. _I must be the most oblivious spy in the world. _

"I uhh, I umm… I got really startled when you started knocking on the van. I thought I may have to use my tranquilizing gun." I pulled my gun. _That was seriously the worst lie a spy has ever said._

"Seriously Ally, You've been in the spy world since we were thirteen, it's time to move on to a real gun!" She pulled away my gun and tried to give me her's.

"No Trish. I don't mind seeing you and Dez arm yourselves with those weapons, but I still don't believe in killing people. No matter how horrible. Just lock them behind bars! I'm a spy, a trained assassin, but I don't believe in killing people even though it's my job," I stated.

"I kind of have to agree with Ally on this one. And not because I heal people who are dying or who have been shot. Just because the tranquilizing guns allow us to stop people from doing wrong and still, apprehend them. There are so many positive benefits to tranquilizing guns." He smiled. He just keeps getting cuter and cuter. I took back my tranquilizing gun and felt the car slow down.

**Dez's POV**

"I guess we're here," Austin stated. He pulled over into the empty parking lot and grabbed his tranquilizing gun and darts. We all stepped out of the van and turned around to hear a gun arm and point at our heads.

"Take them to the room. Tie them up." The guy stated. He was wearing a black hooded jacket and a black hat. Four large body guards approached us and kept their guns on our backs. I didn't wrestle; I just followed. _We will get out of this one, _I thought. _We always do._ I kept walking towards the guy; I tried to get a good look at his face. I bumped into him accidentally and knocked his hat off. He looked angry. I stared at his face; I knew who he was. I knew everything about him.

It was Dallas Green, our target.

**(1) I do not own You Can Come to Me by Ross Lynch and Laura Marano**

**Sorry to leave on a cliffhanger! I will update soon! So, what do you guys think will happen? Will Dallas shoot anyone? Keep reading and reviewing! My target reviews is probably 10 until the next update! Sorry the Auslly wasn't as romantic as the Trez from the last chapter! I will include a lot more romance, I promise! And anyways, I'm sure Ally and Austin will have a nice Auslly moment when they exchange backstories :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Your reviews were all so sweet! 3 Thank you so much! Here's chapter three! I do not own Austin and Ally or any shows or movies or books that may seem similar to this! 3**

**Dez's POV**

Ally, Austin, Trish and I obeyed the four bodyguards as they kept their guns on our backs and directed us to the elevator. I could see Ally and Trish trying to act like innocent, non-spying girls. Austin began to pretend freak out. "What are you guys doing? Why do you have guns? We will call the polic-," Austin screamed. The bodyguard placed his meaty hands on Austin's mouth silencing him. They directed us into the eighth floor; it was run down and ancient. The hallways looked like those stereotypical Texan Desert hotels: old and run-down.

As soon as we got to the hotel room, I could see Austin's scheming look; he had a plan. Austin raised his eyebrow when he looked at me. I knew that signal; it meant that on three, we would begin the fight and take out the other guys. After three seconds, I jumped back and gave the bodyguard a severe karate chop; I twisted his arm and kicked him straight in the chest. I saw Trish do the same. She looked so cool fighting off these goons; I just wanted to watch her fight these guys off, but I couldn't I grabbed my gun and aimed it right to Dallas's head. His hands flew up and I grabbed his wrists and handcuffed him.

**Austin's POV**

I thought it was a good plan to fight off these security guards. After I knocked mine out, I turned to Ally. She was just staring at me. _Was she staring at me this whole time? Does Ally have feelings for me?_ I thought. I turned to look at Ally; she was completely disengaged from her fight. I saw her bodyguard rise and pick up his gun. I instantly feared that he was going to shoot _my Ally_ in the head. The gunshot would kill her brain and she would die to quickly for me to save her. I instantly jumped in. I heard the gunshot fire. I felt it hit me straight in the heart. Ally ducked for cover, _She's okay_, I thought, _She's fine._ I heard Dez punch the bodyguard and knock him straight to the ground. Ally jumped down towards my level. I held my chest hard. That gunshot stung badly, but I will live. I felt the bullet pop out of my skin and the skin completely recover. I looked over at Ally. She looked at me intently. I began to cough and choke. I felt like I just died but came back. _Thank you weird abilities_, I thought.

"Austin!" She gasped. "You just saved my life! You're my hero!" I liked the sound of that. She held onto me tightly but gently, "Can you get up? Does it hurt too much?"

"I'll be fine Alls. I've been shot many times before," I choked. I slowly rolled up and held onto my Ally. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Austin," she gasped still holding onto my arms. I turned to Dez and Trish. Dez was holding the kidnapper tightly. "Dallas Green!" Ally began to growl. "The murderer! The serial killer! The kidnapper!" She screamed, "That was easy!" She held onto me tightly and looked up at me making a cheeky, adorable smile. I could see the concerned look in her eyes; she was worried. I just wanted to kiss her on her forehead; assure her that I was okay, but I couldn't. Spies can't love; spies can't show their emotions. Whether we're happy, upset, or angry, we can't show it. We are like robots, but not all robots are perfect.

"Come on guys, we have to bring him back to the base and begin the interrogation. We need to figure out who he works for," Trish exclaimed. I could see Dallas's sly, grouchy frown stretch across his face. He was annoyed.

**Ally's POV**

As we approached the car, I kept holding on the Austin. Austin has saved me a million times before, but this time was different. This time, if Austin didn't jump in, the bullet would have shot through my brain and killed me instantly. Austin took a bullet for me, and I really cannot thank him enough. "Dez, you drive. Austin was hit by a bullet." I tossed the car keys to Dez and watched him open up the boot with the jail cell. He shoved Dallas into there and locked him up. I held onto Austin and walked with him towards the door. I opened the door, and smacked my forehead against the ceiling and fell back into Austin's arms.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"Great!" I whimpered holding onto my large head bump.

"Let me see it, Ally. I can fix it."

"No, Austin. Trust me, it's not that bad." I stepped into middle seat of the van and sat next to Austin. I saw Trish sit in the front next the Dez. My vision started to blur. Lights began to cross. I started getting very confused. I leaned against Austin, worried about his gunshot. I kept holding my head tightly; it really hurt badly. He pulled me close and whispered in my ear.

"Are you sure your head is fine?" he asked. I nodded. When we got back to our base, Dez grabbed Dallas and locked him into our electronic prisons and began to call General Moon, Austin's father. General Moon was a Soldier in battle in Afghanistan. When Austin was 13, I think, he moved back here and began to train Austin into becoming a spy. He was the general of the CIA that overlooked all of our actions and missions.

I sat in the armory, holding my head. It felt wet; maybe I cut it? Austin walked over to me with a first aid kit. "If you are not going to let me use my abilities on you, then at least let me see your head," he said softly. He held my hand and took it away from my head. "Oh my gosh! Ally! Your head is completely bloody and there's a huge bump there!" He gasped. "Do you have a concussion?" He looked straight into my eyes. "Your pupils are completely dilated Ally!" I didn't know what to say or how to react. I was confused; I just kept looking at him. He placed his fingers over my head; I felt my face flinch in the pain. I kept my chin down; I was scared. Austin gently moved my chin up; I looked directly into his eyes and smiled. I felt my head begin to feel better. Austin just kept looking into my eyes. I felt his fingers fall and tuck my brown, long hair behind my ear. I felt his lips inch closer. This time it was not going to be interrupted. Immediately, I felt his lips contact mine. I felt sparks. I felt like Snow White; and my prince charming, my hero, just saved me, twice.

**I do not own Snow White. Sorry the fight between the bad guys seemed a bit abrupt! I hope you liked the Auslly moment! :) Please review! 3**

**~AusllyPi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your reviews! Here's Chapter 4! Enjoy :)**

**Meanwhile, with Trish and Dez**

**Trish's POV**

"So General, what do you want us to do with Dallas?" I asked.

"Await further instructions until tomorrow. I know it's late, so you guys should be heading home," General Moon instructed. "We are thinking of sending him to an off-grid, hidden facility to interrogate him, in the meantime, just keep guards watching him."

"Will do, General," Dez said firmly. He looked so handsome when he was obeying orders.

"Where is Austin and Ally?" General Moon questioned.

"I don't know, General. Austin got shot today and Ally got hit in the head. They are both very tired." I replied. I watched Dez flip through all the security cameras. _Where could they be?_ I thought.

"Oh well, I hope they are both okay. Make sure they report back to base by tomorrow morning at ten. That is when we will come collect Dallas Green. We need to get the information as soon as possible." We both nodded and the General went offline.

"Dez, they probably went home. It's really late," I yawned.

"Then why are their cars still in the parking lot?" He questioned. I peered over his shoulder and looked at the security cameras. "They are not in the conference room? Maybe they are in the armory?" He flipped the page to the armory and we both saw Austin and Ally. "See! They are still here. Let me go get him. Aus-," Dez began to shout. I covered his mouth.

"Dez stop! Just watch. I pointed at the camera screen." Austin and Ally were both staring into each other's eyes. Austin picked up a strand of her hair and tucked in behind her ear. Dez and I just watched with shocked faces. They both began to lean in... then I turned off the monitor.

Dez made a shrieking gasp, "They kissed. My best friend kissed my other friend!" He kept staring at me. He just looked so cute. His hair was so red and fluffy; I just wanted to run my hands through it. And his eyes, don't get me started on talking about his eyes. They are just so blue and amazing. His eyes look like a pair of sapphires in the ocean that just gleam brightly no matter how dark it is.

I stood there with my mouth hanging open, "Oh. My. Gosh. Ally just kissed Austin! Austin just kissed Ally! What do we say now? This is incredibly awkward. Maybe we should just wait for them to tell us?" I began to ramble.

A few minutes later, Austin and Ally ran into the room acting incredibly rushed and awkward. "Hey Ally," I tried to act calm. "How's your head."

"Good," she giggled awkwardly, "Austin fixed it."

"Ready to go?" I asked her. Ally and I both share an apartment that is directly across from Austin and Dez's.

"Yeah, we should all go. Come on Dez!" Austin said in a rushed, awkward tone. _Spies… We are not very good at accepting our feelings,_ I thought.

We all walked our separate ways to our cars. Ally and I both sat down in our dark-blue Mercedes. **(1)** "So, Ally. Got anything you want to tell me?" I asked while I started the car.

"Umm, well you know. Uhh… Nope! Nothing to say! It's been a great day today! Isn't it hot right now?" She sounded so nervous.

"Ally, it's winter. It's cold and rainy." I replied. "Come on Ally, you can talk to me!" I said.

"What's there to talk about?" **(2)** She asked nervously.

"You know we've been friends since we started going to that gifted academy right? We've been best friends since before we became spies. You can tell me anything!" I said encouragingly. Yes, Ally and I both went to a gifted academy. When I was younger, I had this strange ability, nothing like Austin and Dez's, but I could remember anything. I had a photographic memory. And so did Ally.

"Okay fine!" She gasped. "Austin and I… We, umm… We kissed!" She let out. I smiled.

"And then what happened? Did you say anything. Did you tell him you like him?" She looked at me confused.

"How did you know I liked him? Is it that obvious?" I nodded. "Well, umm… After we kissed it got incredibly awkward and then Austin and I just sort of ran our separate ways and didn't say anything." She blushed.

I began to laugh, "Oh Ally! It's like spies have a problem with expressing their emotions." I blurted out, _Oops._

"What? Do you have any emotions for someone?" She asked. I bit my lip and tried to think. "Come on Trish! We've been friends forever, you can tell me anything!" She added.

"Well okay, umm… I think-I think I'm in love with Dez!" I shouted.

"I knew it!" Ally gasped. I just laughed at her expression.

**Dez's POV**

"So Austin… Anything you want to tell me?" I turned my blue Ferrari towards the exit to our apartment. **(3)**

"My heart hurts," He added.

"Aww, is my wittle best fwend love-sick?" I asked.

"Dez, I am a month older than you," He looked annoyed.

"I'm an inch taller than you!" I shot back.

"No, Dez. I got shot in the heart. I'm not love-sick." He made a little eye twitch.

"You're lying!" I gasped.

"What?" He said with a high-pitched tone.

"You always make that little eye twitch when you lie to me!" I pointed out.

"Okay fine. Ally and I kissed. And after the kiss, it was somewhat awkward. I guess we both didn't know what to say, we just ran away from each other. Spies are not good an expressing emotions."

"Well you'll sort it out! You're Austin Moon! You will always know what to do!" We both stepped out of the vehicle and walked towards our awesome apartment. I guess we arrived there before Trish and Ally; I knew my route was better. _Austin was so lucky and brave! He is an awesome spy and is not afraid to show his emotions. Why can't I be more like him? We can't I just walk over to Trish and say that I love her. _"Austin?" I whimpered.

"Yeah dude?" He asked.

"I think I'm in love too." I cried softly.

"To who?" He asked.

"Trish." I gasped.

**(1) I do not own the company, Mercedes**

**(2) Line from Partners and Parachutes of Austin and Ally Season 2!**

**(3) I do not own the company, Ferrari**

**I hope you liked this chapter! More Trez and Auslly, I promise! And also a lot more spy stuff coming! I do not own Austin and Ally or any media that is similar to this plot. :)**

**~AusllyPi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I made you wait for so long! I had a ton of tests! Here's Chapter 5! :)**

**Austin's POV**

I stood there, shocked, staring at Dez. He was in love with Trish; I did not see that coming!

"Hey buddy," he said reassuringly, "you can close your mouth. It's not really that big of a shocker."

"You-you are in love with Trish," I stuttered.

"Yes buddy," he said plainly.

"You are in love with Trish," I choked.

"Mm-hmm," he nodded. I felt the light become brighter; my head began to feel light, and in a flash, everything was black.

**Dez's POV**

So, I just told Austin that I was in love with Trish, and he did not take it as well as I hoped. He fainted. I was, honestly, scared. Firstly, Austin was just shot in the heart and lost a lot of blood today. Even though his body will eventually repair the loss of blood cells, he was probably weak from that injury. I picked him up from the floor and dragged him to his superman-decorated **(1)** bedroom… I know; my 24-year-old best friend is still a child, but in his defense, my room is **(2)**Star-Wars-decorated. I turned off his lights and closed his door. I entered my room and just collapsed on my bed; I was exhausted.

**Two Days later…**

**Ally's POV**

Today General Moon flew us to the main office in Washington DC. He said that he had an important mission for us and had to tell us in person.

**General Moon's POV**

"I called you in today to brief you on your next field assignment," I said firmly. "We got some information from the interrogation with Dallas Green. His company name is called, _Vector,_ and they have been existent for 17 years. Many spies have tried to end this criminal organization, and I feel confident to say that the information we got from Dallas Green can lead us to the destruction of this company. _Vector_'s main compound is in Port Louis, Mauritius; you four will travel to Port Louis undercover and find the root of this organization so we can end this once and for all."

"What will be our covers?" asked Dez quietly.

"Hmm, now here's the awkward part," I said quietly. "You four have to pretend to be two young couples on vacation," I felt myself rush that last part.

"Why can't we just go as friends?" Ally asked.

"Agent Dawson, Mauritius is a classy place. No group of 24-year-old friends would choose to go there on vacation," I replied truthfully. I watched the four kids exchange awkward glances. "You can pick your partner. There, does that make it less awkward?" They all stared at me in horror. _I guess it doesn't_, I thought. "Okay fine, Ally with Austin; Dez with Trish. Happy? Well, I guess that is the mission. Your flight leaves from Miami in the morning," I handed them their first class tickets, "Don't miss your flight to Miami!" I watched Trish, Dez and Ally leave.

"Bye Dad!" Austin said hugging me.

"Son, you look very happy these days, are you okay?"

"Can't a spy be happy?"

"I'm just showing my concern. Get this mission done right! I love you!"

"Love you too, dad." Austin ran out the door towards his friends.

**Austin's POV**

I ran towards Ally, Trish and Dez. "Hey Ally, could I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

She nodded and I held her hand and pulled her to the supply closet of the office. "Austin, what are you-" she began to ask.

"This office is bugged with cameras, this closet must be clean." I started to think out loud.

"Look, Ally, I been wanting to talk to you since, you know, we kissed," I said awkwardly but straightly. She looked at me with her promising, beautiful brown eyes. "Ally, ever since the day I met you two years ago, I've loved everything about you; Your hair, your eyes, your voice, your personality, everything. And when we kissed, I finally got to show you the emotions I was feeling all this time. I get that being spies means that we keep our emotions suppressed like robots, but not all robots are perfect. The thing I love about you is that you are not afraid to show your emotions; I can always tell when your happy, upset, even scared. I guess what I'm trying to say is, Ally, since the day I laid eyes on you, I've always known that I love you."

**(1) I do not own Superman**

**(2) I not own Star Wars**

**Cliffhanger! Sorry for such a short chapter, I promise I'll update soon! :) I do not own the Austin and Ally characters or anything that seems similar to this plotline! **

**~AusllyPi**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! Here's Chapter 6!**

**Austin's POV**

I stood there in the cramped supply closet staring at Ally, she was staring at me back with her shocked, adorable face. "_Does she love me back? Did I just make a huge fool of myself? What did I do? She probably hates me! Maybe she thinks that I'm too non spy-ish and-" _I felt Ally grab my cheeks and gently kiss me. I must have been thinking out loud. _Oops!_

"You ramble too much." She giggled. "How could I hate you? The truth is, Austin, since I met you, I've always loved you. How could I not love you? You've saved my life a million times! You got shot in the heart for me just a couple days ago. You're my hero, Austin. And, of course, I love you back!" He hugged me tightly. "Now can we get out of this supply closet? It's kind of tiny…"

**Meanwhile with Trish and Dez…**

**Trish's POV**

After the conference with General Moon, Ally, Dez and I began to walk to the doors of the CIA home office in DC. Suddenly, out of the blue, Austin ran up to Ally and asked to talk to her then ran off. Of course, as an impulse, I followed.

"Trish, it's not nice to spy on them. They are having a private conversation," said my adorable, redheaded conscience named Dez.

"Dez, we are spies," I said with a dull tone while grabbing my listening device and putting it against the closet door.

"Trish! You're going to ruin Austin's chance with Ally!" Dez whispered.

"So… Austin does like Ally! I knew it!" I squealed. Dez grabbed my listening device from my hands and pulled me away from the closet.

"Why do you care so much about Austin and Ally's relationship?" He began to question politely while tilting his head and brushing my black curls behind my ear.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly.

"I mean, Trish, you are a wonderful girl. You can win over any person. If you love love so much, why are you just ignoring it?" He confessed. I stared at him deeply.

"Because Dez, I am a spy and I, I-"

"Yes?" He questioned with deep care in his eyes.

"I am scared. You know about my parents. Nearly everyone I've loved has been ripped away from me. I never see my Mum and my brother, and my dad is gone. I was heart broken. And I don't fall in love because I just don't want to be heart broken again." I lied, I actually have fallen in love. And he is standing right in front of me.

"Trish," He whispered quietly. "As long as we are a team- No, as long as you have me, I will never let you get heartbroken." That's Dez Fisher; sweetest guy in the world.

I hugged him, "Thanks Dez. You're the best." Just as we parted away, I saw Austin and Ally come out of the supply closet.

"Hey guys, you do know our flight to Miami leaves in an hour?" I said panicky checking my watch. We all ran towards the office door and caught the next cab to the airport.

**On the Plane to Miami…**

**Austin's POV**

We didn't miss our plane, luckily. So Ally and I sat together on the plane and watched _Skyfall. _**(1) **It was a short plane ride, but we were bored. Halfway through the movie, Ally began to fall asleep on my shoulder; she always falls asleep on plane rides. She looked so adorably gorgeous in her sleep; her hair didn't even get messy! And when the plane landed, I knew I had to wake her up but I just didn't want to disturb her. "Hey Ally," I whispered.

"Yeah?" She tiredly asked.

"We've landed. You can wake up now." She yawned slightly and looked at the screen of my iPad **(2). **

"Aww! Did I miss the movie, I really wanted to see the ending!" She said sadly as she got up and grabbed her bag.

"Don't worry, we can watch it again tomorrow on the flight to Port Louis!"

"Aww okay! That makes me feel better!" She smiled adorably while dragging her bag through the aisle of the plane. All of a sudden, she tripped on her own suitcase and landed right on the floor of the First Class aisle. I held her hand and brought her back to her feet. She blushed looking embarrassed. That's Ally, my girlfriend.

**(1) I do not own Skyfall the movie!**

**(2) I do not own the Apple iPad.**

**I hope you liked this short cute chapter :) We heard a bit of Trish's backstory! Maybe we might hear the full thing! Maybe even Ally and Austin's stories (wink, wink) :) I promise to include a lot of Trez and Auslly and more spy stuff. I do not own Austin and Ally or anything that may seem familiar.**

**~AusllyPi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm back! I loved your reviews! :) Just in case you were confused about geography, Port Louis, Mauritius is an island/country off the coast of East Africa. Here's Chapter 7!**

**Two days later… in Port Louis!**

**Ally's POV**

The four of us just got off the plane and it was a seriously long plane ride. We are all extremely exhausted; I could not wait to get into the hotel General Moon has booked and just relax. At least the mission starts tomorrow so we have the entire day today to just relax. As the car began to slow down, I noticed it turn into the extremely fancy resort. It was so cool! I looked over to my left and noticed Austin completely out like a light leaning against the window. He was so adorable in his sleep; he looked like a little puppy that snored, but it was a cute snore. The car slowed down and dropped us to the reception of the hotel. I tapped Austin on his shoulder and he bounced up looking shaken and awake. After checking into the hotel, the receptionist showed us to our accommodation. It was a large, air-conditioned villa with three floors, a library and movie room. _Wow! General Moon really did go all out,_ I thought. We were all speechless.

**Austin's POV**

Today was an awesome day. Even though it was exceedingly tiring, we were all able to relax and not think about the mission. Right now, it is 4:00pm. We have been in this villa for 5 hours already. We all took a long nap, but Ally seemed to be awake the whole time. "Hey Ally! Are you not tired?" I asked her sarcastically. She was sitting in the backyard reading her book, _Moby Dick. _**(1)** _Oh Ally, bringing a boring literature book on a mission… _I thought.

"Austin, if I took a nap, I would be more jet lag. The whole point of getting over jet lag is to stay awake as long as you can so you can sleep at night," she said closing her book and putting it away. I sat next to her in the hammock.

"So Ally, I was thinking. Maybe you could, possibly, tell me your back story?" I squealed the last part.

"Okay fine," she said. "But can you go first." She said with her puppy-dog eyes. Her chocolately brown eyes lit up as she let the sun hit her hair perfectly.

"Okay fine," I said. "I'm not sure what you've heard from others, but this is my story. When I was twelve years old, Dez and I went camping with the pioneer rangers. At the time, my mum was really sick. She had just been diagnosed with pancreatic cancer, so in order to get my mind off things, I went with Dez on the camping trip. My dad, at the time, was a colonel in the Afghanistan base and couldn't come home to see my mum. During the camping trip, we had to do a bunch of cool stuff like build tents, find food, fish… You know? Dez and I were assigned to find food for the other rangers, but you know how we are. We decided to go exploring instead and we got lost. Dez, being his clumsy self, tripped over a broken branch and rammed himself hard into a tree. I think he still has that head bump; it actually looks pretty funny." I saw Ally snicker in the corner of my eye. "Anyways, he applied so much force to the tree that he actually knocked down the strange looking wasp nest- at least I think they were wasps. Evidently, we were stung by the wasps and are genes were genetically altered. We didn't find out at the time, but I remember Dez complaining about how he knew everything about a person before he even knew them. He used to get these crazy headaches then freak out, as usual. I discovered my abilities the day my mum was dying. She was dying, and the doctors refused to let me close to her. Something about 'a lot of radiation.' My dad made a surprise, confidential visit. They allowed him to come because it was a family emergency. My mum's doctor worked for the government along with my dad, and when they refused to let me see her, I was mad. I kept fighting with them until they finally let me in. I still remember that day vividly; she was cold and pale. I walked up to her slowly and sat next to her. I could feel my face turn red; I felt tears run down my cheeks, but I didn't care," I started to choke. I felt Ally kiss my on the cheek and lean her head into my shoulder. "I hugged her and I started thinking really hard. I started thinking about her healing; about her getting better and not leaving me. While I was holding onto her, I felt her hand reach onto my shoulder. It was warm. I looked up, scared, and she was sitting up, fully awake, with no issue at all. The doctors ran some tests and she was completely cancer free. And this whole time, my dad and her doctor knew that I healed her. My dad then recruited Dez and I into the CIA, after discovering our abilities. They put us into a special school in Washington DC that combined spy stuff and regular school. And my mum's doctor- well he studied our abilities and helped us harness them. My mum is still alive and well as you know, and so that is basically my back story." I smiled and turned to her.

She was tearing up, "Well Austin, that is an amazing story, much better then mine actually."

"Come on, just tell me! Please?" I gave her my puppy dog eyes.

"Well, okay fine. You got me." Ally sighed, "Well this is my story…"

**To be continued…**

**(1) I do not own Moby Dick- but it is an amazing book! **

**I hope you liked this chapter, and Austin's story. It's very different from how Dez told it! I will update soon and you will find out Ally's back story! Keep reading and reviewing! :)**

**~AusllyPi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's Chapter 8! Hope you like it :)**

**Ally's POV**

"My story may seem sad at times, so just feel free to stop me-" I began but was cut off by Austin.

"No Ally! Come on! I told you my story!" Austin whined. I noticed him extend his feet sideways onto the hammock and lay his head on my lap; he was my blond puppy. I stroked his hair and started talking.

"Okay well, my parents, they were both spies. They were field agents, and I didn't know that until I was six and switched schools. When I was six, I was diagnosed with a photographic memory and-" I was cut off again.

"It's like your superpower!" Austin murmured.

"Yeah. So anyways, I switched into a different school that was actually a spy school. We all moved to Chicago. Initially, I didn't know it was a spy school until I was older. Anyways, Trish also went to this school because of her photographic memory and that's how we met. Trish's dad was a field agent and her mum was a civilian. About six years later, just before I turned twelve, my parents went on a serious mission; I don't know what happened, but they never returned. I was devastated. That's when Trish's Dad, Agent De La Rosa, told me that they died on that mission." I was tearing up. I felt Austin hug me and stroke my hair. "Anyways, Trish's family adopted me. I started attending the spy stuff at school and then I became a spy. And two years ago, I was assigned to come back to Miami, which is the state I am originally from, and team up with you and Dez."

"Oh Ally!" He hugged me, "I didn't know you had been through so much! I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Austin. You didn't know." I replied ruffling his hair.

"And the Sonic Boom?"

"What about Sonic Boom?" He raised his eyebrows at me. "Oh, Sonic Boom was my parents original cover job. They were both really into music so they made the sonic boom."

"And are you into music?" He asked looking at me with his puppy-dog eyes.

"Of course! I love music. I love the guitar, drums, piano! Everything! It's really the main thing that I kept from my parents."

"I love music too! I can play a trumpet through another trumpet!" **(1)** He gave me a child-like, wide-toothed smile. "Where's Trish and Dez?" Austin asked changing the conversation.

"While you were sleeping, Trish went to the pool to read a magazine and Dez left an hour ago to ride the water slides."

"How much did I sleep?"

"A good five hours," I yawned.

"Come on! Don't you want to do something today? Swim in the pool? Ride a slide? Anything?" He has way too much energy.

"I'm might fall asleep in the pool and drown." I said yawning again.

"Then take a nap, poolside."

"Two problems with that," I began. "One, I will burn. Two, I need to get over my jetlag."

"You're in the sun right now."

"But I am wearing SPF 120 sun block. It will wear off." I noticed Austin snicker.

"Okay… I noticed a movie room downstairs. Do you want to connect my iPad to the screen and watch_ Get Smart_?**(2)**" I felt myself fan-girl.

"Ahh! I love that movie! Of course!" I jumped off the hammock and pulled Austin inside the villa and ran towards the movie room. He plugged in his iPad and press play on _Get Smart_. His iPad is full of good spy movies. We sat next to each other and I curled up close to him. We both kept our eyes glued to the screen; loving every second of it.

**Meanwhile with Trish and Dez**

**Trish's POV**

I was out like a light, dreaming about my past. I saw my dad standing there. He hadn't aged. He looked wonderful. My younger brother, JJ, was two and still annoying. And then I woke up by the shock of freezing cold water. "Trish! Wake up! Ally said to make sure you don't sleep."

"Dez, I was tired. And now I am sun burnt!" I squealed and I saw my huge magazine-shaped tan line. Dez just giggled causing me to smack him lightly. He made a girlish scream which caused me to kiss him on his cheek. I felt myself turn bright red as his face completely changed expression. He looked like an ecstatic chipmunk that just struck gold on a bunch of acorns. _Does he like me?_

"What was that for?" He bent down and whispered into my ear.

"We are supposed to be a pretend couple remember?" I whispered back.

"Oh yeah! I forgot…" He smiled goofily. He turned around. "I'm going to go back in the water he said as he raced towards the water throwing his shirt backwards. He tripped on a pool noodle and backflipped into the pool squealing. _Oh Dez. Why do you have to be so adorable?_

**(1) Line from the first episode**

**(2) I do not own Get Smart**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry, Ally's backstory is a bit dark. I hope you liked it though! :) Will update soon! I do not own Austin and Ally or anything similar to this plot line. **

** ~AusllyPi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys! If you read my last update, you would know that Ally's backstory HAS changed. It is entirely different so it would be important to go back and read it if you already haven't! So here's chapter 9! I hope you like it!**

**Trish's POV:**

I woke up early today, seven to be exact. I was, honestly, extremely excited to begin this mission. This mission isn't 'special' in spy-related way… I am just really excited because this is the first time all four of us have gone in an undercover mission. Before this, we just stuck to small little missions in and around the United States. They were short and simple missions. Since the mission would be briefed at 8:30, I just hung about in my room until then. My room was awesome! It was decorated with long purple curtains and silver couches; it was very classy.

At exactly 8:25, I went downstairs to get ready for the call with the general. I walked quietly down the hall to the kitchen; it seemed like the whole villa was completely asleep. _Shouldn't everyone be up by now? General Moon is going to send the mission promptly at 8:30 and assign us our first plan of action. Where is everybody?_ I began to worry. I barged into the kitchen and bumped into Ally. She was sitting quietly eating a bowl of cereal. "Hey Alls, have you seen the guys? The briefing is in 3 minutes!"

"Nope! I was just wondering the same thing!" She looked at me worried.

She put her bowl in the dishwasher and followed me out of the kitchen. "Maybe they are in the basement?" She asked. "I went upstairs to check out their rooms and the doors were left open and empty!" We both ran down toward the basement. We entered the cinema room to find a bunch of cans of soda and junk food lying on the floor. I looked up to find Dez completely asleep on one of the cinema chairs. He was curled up in a ball with his hand on his cheek snoring softly. And Austin was curled up on a beanbag chair, sucking his thumb like a baby. "Awww!" Ally said sweetly.

"I don't want to wake them up!" I whispered. _Why does Dez have to look so adorable?_

"But we have to." Ally inhaled deeply and walked towards Austin. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder but he just squirmed and kept sleeping. She looked at me with fear in her eyes. I shrugged my shoulders. I approached Dez and ran my fingers through his floppy, copper hair. I saw a smile emerge on his face.

"Hey Dez!" I whispered. "You have to wake up now! We have a call with General Moon." He squirmed and looked up at me. He looked at his watched calmly and realized it was 8:29. His eyes widened and he jumped out of the chair.

"Oh my gosh, I'm going to be late." He looked around and began to run up the stairs. I heard him come back down and tap my shoulders. "By the way, thanks Trish, for waking me up!" He bent down, leaned forward towards me, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed heavily as he turned around quickly and ran towards the stairs.

I turned around to face Austin and Ally. Austin was still sucking his thumb and sleeping. Ally was just stroking his hair and admiring him. "Ally!" I whispered. She turned around to face me with a helpless look on her face. I exhaled and walked towards Austin. "Hey Austin!" I spoke softly but didn't whisper. He opened his eyes widely looking startled. When he came to realize that he was sucking his thumb like a baby in front of us he quickly took his thumb out and blushed shyly. "It's 8:30! General Moon will be sending us our mission now."

"Ooops, I must have slept in." He ran out towards the stairs to quickly get ready for our day. Ally and I just stood there helplessly looking at the mess they left in the cinema room. We both exchanged annoyed looks.

"There is no way we are being briefed here. Let's go upstairs in the living room." Ally said as we both walked up to the living room. I saw Dez run down all dressed up for the mission. He wore colourful clothes, but they were stylish. **(1)** "So, why is the movie room a mess?" Ally began to ask.

"Austin and I couldn't sleep last night because of our long naps, so we decided to watch a movie and had some junk food." He gave a goofy smile. Austin ran down just as my computer began to beep.

I opened my laptop screen. A recorded message from General Moon had just showed up. I clicked on it. "So team," he began. "Your first task of this mission lies in the Summerset Towers." A picture flashed on the screen. "From the outside, it may look like a regular office building but it is really a large base for Vector. Your first task is to watch and observe the actions of the people going in and out of the building. Dez, you will have to ID as many people as you can and record them. Figure out what the kind of company it is 'supposed' to be. If this goes well, try to enter the building using your cover identities. Don't be afraid to act or lie. You may have to come up with a random story, but stick to it. If you manage to get into the area, just have a look around and try to find control room. If you have access to the control room, then we can put an end to this organization once and for all. I just realized that I gave you the entire mission plan… Anyways, the plan for today is just to familiarize yourselves with the company. Know the people you are dealing with. This message will self destruct in five seconds." And just like that, the window was wiped out and my regular screensaver appeared.

**(1) Dez is different! :)**

**If you have any general or specific questions about the characters, story line, or just my writing please let me know. I do read all your comments and they are all very helpful. Any question you ask is helpful to me as a writer and it allows me to brainstorm more ideas to add in each chapter! I hope you liked this chapter! :) I do not own Austin and Ally or anything similar to this!**

**~AusllyPi**


	10. Chapter 10

** I'm back! Here is chapter 10! The first half of this chapter will seem extremely familiar but this is a new chapter! **

**Ally's POV**

So, we still haven't told Trish and Dez that Austin and I are dating. I mean, we just didn't have time with the mission and free day yesterday. And we have been so busy with, you know, the mission. Okay, maybe we haven't been _that_ busy, but we just don't want to get our personal lives mixed with our spy lives. Also, we have no idea how they will react.

Austin and I were in the living room alone gearing up for the mission. We packed our listening devices, tracking devices, and binoculars.

"We should probably tell them in like a few weeks." he said.

"Or maybe months." I shrugged. "I would be okay with months."

"Or years," he looked at me with fear in his eyes.

"Okay, I think years are a bit much, Austin."

"You're right, how about we tell them when the mission is over." He sighed. I nodded in agreement. Just as the conversation ended, Trish and Dez pulled over our rented Range Rover **(1)**. _That was close._

**Trish's POV**

"Austin and Ally are sure spending a lot of time together…" Dez remarked as we pulled over to the villa's driveway.

"I know… Do you think they are dating and not telling us."

"Nah! I am Austin's best friend. He would tell me anything!" Dez said confidently. "But maybe he is scared to admit that they are dating. They must think that we would react strangely if they tell us."

"Why would we react strangely? I mean come on, those two are so adorable together!" Trish vented.

"Shhh, here they come. Act natural." And just like that, Dez put his arm behind his head and crossed his legs; that had to be the most awkward 'natural' acting I had ever seen. To be honest, though, it was adorable.

"Hey guys," Ally said cheerfully, "Ready to go?"

"I looked up the directions and it is only a five-minute drive from here." Dez said as he started up the car. He spun the wheel smoothly and drove out the gates of the resort.

**Austin's POV:**

"Name is Jackson Cabot. Used to be a CIA agent but turned in 1993 to join Vector. He has killed many CIA agents over the years and has captured quite a few from US cities like Chicago, Albany, Tallahassee, Santa Fe…" Dez spat out like a hypnotized robot. Sometimes, his 'power' freaks me out. I took notes diligently.

"Wait Dez, you are going to fast!" I interrupted. My hand was beginning to freeze.

He turned to look at me. "Well you get the point. This guy has kidnapped a lot of agents."

Ally picked up the listening devices. "Hey guys, I am going to head inside the building and bug their phones, okay?" She stepped out of the car and walked towards the building confidently.

The coast seemed quiet. After a while, people stopped entering and exiting. Ally has been gone for forty-five seconds! I began to worry. _Maybe I should go in with her. _"Hey guys, I think I am going to follow Ally. She's been gone for a while, I am starting to worry."

"Austin, she has only been in there for a minute. Give her some time. If she doesn't come back in five minutes, then you can go in and rescue her!" Trish said bluntly.

Dez put down his binoculars and turned to me. "What's going on between you two anyways." Trish turned to Dez and raised one eyebrow as if she didn't know anything. I felt my face turn red.

"Dez…" I whined.

"It's okay buddy! I am sure Trish knows that you love Ally." Dez did a weird bird-hand movement when he said love. That action made my face turn even more red.

"Come on Austin! We know you two love each other!" Trish said promisingly. _I am not telling them without Ally._

_ "_Guys, It has been two minutes. I am going in."

"Wait! Aus.." I closed the door and ran towards the building.

**Dez's POV:**

Austin scurried off just as we were about to interrogate him. He must really love Ally.

"That was weird." Trish remarked.

"What was?" I asked. I was confused.

"The way Austin just ran off without an explanation. It was like he was avoiding something."

"Maybe he just doesn't want to talk about him and Ally." I said indifferently. And suddenly, I had an epiphany. I turned to Trish and started screaming, "I know why! Ally must have rejected Austin and he must be really torn up about it! That's why he is avoiding this topic!" I was smart.

My extremely intelligent remark was knocked down, "That is absolutely Ridiculous!" Trish said slightly harshly. "I'm sorry Dezzy. But I talked to Ally a couple nights ago after the kiss and she said that she loved Austin." _Did Trish just call me Dezzy?_

"Ally likes Austin?" I questioned.

Trish stroked my hair out of my face. "I guess Austin is just trying to hide the fact that him and Ally are dating!"

"But then why wouldn't he tell us?"

"Because we are spies. And we all have to be annoying and secretive." Trish said quietly.

"I am not secretive." I said bluntly looking into Trish's eyes.

"Oh yeah. Tell me something about yourself that you think I don't know." Trish dared. "Because I am pretty sure there are a lot of things that you have kept secret.

"Fine. What do you want to know?" I answered.

"Have you ever loved anyone other than your parents or sister." She asked. _Ugh, she got me. No loop holes here. _

"Yes." I said choked. I really didn't want to admit it.

"Who?" She asked intrigued.

"You." Her eyes widened. I really just dropped a bomb on myself. I seriously just made this mission a whole lot awkward. I took a strand of Trish's hair and tucked it behind her ear.

"That's cool." She whispered. "Because the truth is… I have always been in love with you too." Out fairy-tale moment was just squashed when we heard Austin and Ally open the car door.

"Hey guys! So what did we miss?" Ally said cheerfully.

I heard Trish clear her throat. "Did you bug their phones?"

"Yup!" Austin said popping the 'p'. I grabbed my binoculars and started watching the entrance again. _So Trish loves me back. _I thought. _She really loves me back. _I felt my heart warm up as I let out a large smile. After so many tough years, I actually felt genuine happiness.

**(1) I do not own the company that sells Range Rover cars.**

**I do not own Austin and Ally! Will update soon!**

**I did make the edit for my cover photo if you were wondering... It is my first edit ever so it may not be THAT good, but I hope it looks spy-ish enough! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**YAY! NEW CHAPTER! :) Here's chapter 11! **

**Austin's POV (One Day Later):**

The mission was set. We weren't really progressing as fast as we hoped, but we were trying! We all sat quietly in the van as Ally and Trish listened into the bugged phones. As usual, I was stuck taking notes while Dez yammered on like a possessed robot about random people entering and exiting the building. Do not get me wrong- I love Dez like a brother. He is always there for me and he knows most of my secrets. However, his ability sometimes really creeps me out. Usually he is able to control it better, but today, he just seemed a bit different. "Dez, Buddy, are you feeling okay?" I asked him frowning with concern.

"I'm good." He squeaked. _He is lying. I just know it. _As much as I want to know what's wrong, as his best friend, I should not pry into his business. If something is wrong, he will tell me by himself.

I shook it off and continued taking notes quietly. The sound of silence was broken with Ally and Trish slapping the table and quietly fangirling as they turned up the volume of the device. "The meeting is set." The mysterious voice spoke. "I just have to go back to my cover job and handle the new shipment of tablets." The device disconnected.

"Tablets. They are a tech company!" Ally shouted.

"Or they could be archeology company that handles historical stone tablets." We all gave Dez a confused look.

"Dez, sweetie," I turned to look at Trish. _Did she just call Dez 'Sweetie?' _"There is a shipment of tablets. Meaning that they are all the same. They really wouldn't have a shipment of historical stone tablets come into a modernized office building now would they?" Dez gave a grumpy, upset look.

"It's okay buddy." I assured him. "You are known for thinking outside the box." I saw a smile emerge on Dez's face.

"So all we have to do is pretend to be retail store owners who will need this company to supply tablets and other technologies. Once we are in, we can check the place out and find the control room. Once we get there, we have control over the company and the mission is complete." Ally gasped for air; she can speak really fast.

"What do we do now?" Dez asked.

"I think we should head back and tell General Moon the plan. Then, I guess, we are done for the day!" I answered.

**Ally's POV:**

After General Moon approved our mission plan, Trish left with Dez to the pool. Austin and I sat in the living room as I flipped through my iPad **(1) **as Austin just sat there staring off into space.

"Hey Alls?" Austin asked.

"Yeah?" I looked up into his loving, hazel eyes.

"How about we go for dinner tonight? Just you and me?"

I gave a wide smile, "I'd love that. But what about Trish and Dez?"

"They are busy… They will just think that we went exploring or something."

"Okay cool! Then I guess this is our first official date!" I smiled.

"So, shall we leave in two hours? Say 7:30?"

"Oh! That gives me just enough time to get ready! I have to go now!" I squealed and ran off.

**_Two hours later…_**

I walked down wearing my red dress with small, silver diamonds. I was wearing heals, so I felt a bit taller. Austin was standing near the couches in the living room, flipping through his phone. He was wearing a black suit with a blue tie. He turned around and looked at me. "You. Look. WOW," he stuttered. I felt myself blush. I held onto his arm as he escorted me out the door.

I guess we were eating at one of the resort's fancy restaurants because the walk was short. As we started getting closer, Austin stopped me. "Close your eyes." He gently placed his hands over my eyes and tied a blindfold on me. "Just so you don't peek." He booped my nose. I kept blushing; I was speechless. He held onto my had and directed me a few more steps then stopped.

He gently untied the blindfold to reveal a gorgeous private dinner for the two of us. The room was decorated with a ton of twinkle lights and there was even a private waiter and a violin player. I felt my mouth drop open. I was speechless. I turned over to Austin, "So… What do you think?" I kissed him on the cheek.

"Austin. You are amazing. I love you." I said softly.

"I love you too," He whispered in my ear as he directed me to the table.

**(1) I do not own the iPad**

**AWW! Auslly and spy stuff! Also, what's up with Dez? More Trez I promise! I hope to get a few more reviews for the next chapter but I promise I will update soon! I do not own Austin and Ally.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's Chapter 12: **

**Meanwhile, with Trish and Dez.**

**Trish's POV:**

I fell asleep on the hammock right after the mission. This time I made sure I wore sunscreen so that I will not get any magazine shaped sunburns again. My nap was disturbed by Dez whispering into my face, "Trish…" he whined. "Trish, are you awake? Can you hear me?" I opened my eyes annoyed. I noticed Dez step backwards. "Hey Trish, I am going back to Summerset towers. I am going to continue this mission so that it can end early."

I looked at him with complete disagreement, "Dez. What are you thinking. Remember the plan? We have to keep things slow!" He gave me his classic, goofy, puppy-dog eyes. "Dez…" I whined.

"Please Trish! You need to come with me! We need to finish this mission early. It can be done. Offices close at 6pm. Its 5:15. We just have to sneak in and find the control room!"

"Dez, it's not a real office."

"Please Trish?" He gave me his sad face.

"And Dez, it's really dangerous to go without Austin."

"Austin is definitely not going to agree with this. I am not asking him or telling him anything."

"How will you sneak out? They are right inside."

"I will just tell them that we are going to the pool or something." He replied.

"Why do you want to finish this mission so early? Don't you like it here? It's like a holiday and a mission wrapped into one!"

"Trish, you wouldn't understand," He grabbed onto my hand and started pulling me into the house.

I pulled him back and whispered making sure Austin and Ally couldn't see us. "Dez, are you okay? Is there something wrong?"

"No Trish." His eyes shifted to the left. He was hiding something. But I didn't want to interrogate him in the close presence of Austin and Ally, so I just followed him.

**Dez's POV:**

I couldn't tell Trish or Austin. They wouldn't understand. This mission needed to end. I pulled Trish into the living room, holding onto my gym bag that had all my mission supplies. "Hey guys. Trish and I are going to the pool. See you later."

"Okay, bye buddy! Don't slip on the edge of the pool again!" Austin shouted.

As I started the car, I turned to Trish. "See, now was that so hard?" She just shook her head. I felt my face begin to itch. My eyes started watering and I sneezed loudly into my elbow. Trish flinched

"Dez… You are clearly not okay. What's going on?" I could not tell her. This mission had to end and that was final.

"Trish…" I whined.

"Dez!" She said sternly.

"Ugh. Okay fine, you got me."

"What's wrong with you?" She put her hand on my shoulder caringly.

"I have the flu." I confessed.

"That's it? You want to end this mission quickly because you have the flu?" She began to laugh.

"You don't understand. My super ability thingy has its glitches." She raised her eyebrows at me. "When some people get sick, their energy jumps around mindlessly. When I have too much or too little energy my powers glitch. I can't even control them when I am sick. My 'superpower' doctor told me that I can't just get Austin to heal me as usual because my immune system is failing. He said that the next time I get sick, I have to leave the mission and recover like a normal person. That is why we need to get this mission done with as soon as possible, before it gets worse."

"Dez, if you are sick, Austin, Ally and I can continue this mission in person while you go back and monitor us. It's no big deal."

"If I go back, you have to come too. Remember, we are partners. And I don't want to end this mission for you too; I know how much you love it."

"Aww. Dez, that's so sweet of you, but I would hate to see you suffer. I can always have fun monitoring this mission from Miami. As long as you feel good, I am happy." I felt so glad to hear her say that because I really couldn't continue this mission.

We both sat in awkward silence. I stopped the car and got out. I opened Trish's door and escorted her out. "Come on."

"Where are we going, Dez?"

"I know they are going to send us back to Miami so we might as well enjoy our last day in this paradise." We walked back into the villa. Austin and Ally were both sitting in awkward silence. I both ran up sneakily as Trish grabbed her magazine and I picked up my sunglasses.

"Chilling by the pool?" Trish whispered.

"Yup." I said grinning weakly.

**YAY! Okay! Sorry the update took so long! I've been traveling and there's NO wifi! I have chapter 13 already written so that should be posted soon! :) **

**I do not own Austin and Ally.**

**~AusllyPi**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's Chapter 13:**

**Ally's POV:**

The day after Austin and my amazing date was pretty upsetting. Dez got really sick and was sent back to Miami with Trish. Apparently, Austin wasn't allowed to heal him because Dez's immune system was really weak and he needed to heal like a regular person in order to control his powers. And Trish had to go back too because they are partners. So, I guess it's up to Austin and me.

Austin and I stood in the car wearing our spy gear. "Guess we should go in." I said fiddling nervously with my ear piece.

"This should be fun." Austin said sarcastically as he swung he backpack on his back.

"I know we both miss Dez and Trish, but at least Trish is monitoring us," I tried to encourage him.

Austin looked at me with his melting hazel eyes. "I guess your right," he urged a smile.

"Still here guys." Trish said speaking into our ear-pieces. "Anyways, you two better not get yourselves hurt."

"When have we ever gotten ourselves hurt?" Austin smiled cheekily.

"Well, there was the time Ally-" Trish began.

"Nevermind." Austin cut Trish off. "Let's go." We both jumped out of the van and slowly ran towards the building. It was pitch black. Meaning the day cover of the building was gone and we now have to deal with the vast amounts of security guards and evil spy goons.

**No one's POV**

**_Flashforward- 11 years later_**

"You better not get yourself hurt." Trish warned as she helped the six-year-old button up his coat.

"When have I ever gotten myself hurt?" The kid asked giving a cheeky, sarcastic smile.

"I am just saying. By the way your parents would kill me if you got yourself hurt." Trish warned.

"I'm sure they wouldn't kill us, they would just be really mad." Dez chimed in.

"Just, try to be safe, Andrew." Trish answered.

"I will." Andrew replied. "So what do I do? Teleport across the frozen lake, intercept the package behind the tree, and teleport back?"

"You got it, buddy." Dez said patting his back. The kid inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. A second later, he was 600 meters away next to a large oak tree. He ran behind it and picked up a large blue package. Walking back towards the lake, he waved and signaled Trish and Dez that he had it. He closed his eyes and teleported to the edge of the lake, standing on the frozen waters.

"See was that so hard?" He squeaked smiling.

"Andy, will you please get off the lake. You could break it and fall in." Trish's prediction was correct. The weight of the small six-year-old was just enough to allow his to crack the ice and fall in. He gasped panicking while the cold, icy waters shocked his body. Dez leaned in and grabbed the hyperventilating boy who just seemed to be choking on the freezing waters. He came out shivering with a bright blue nose and blood drained from his cheeks.

"I'm—okay. Don't worry." The boy coughed violently.

Trish began to panick and yell and Dez, "I told you we should have made him do this."

"He wanted to! He insisted." Dez was panicking too. They both ran back to the van and blasted the heating. The boy kept coughing violently, "He is clearly not okay." Dez said as started the van.

"I'm fine," The boy shivered. "It wasn't anyone's fault but mine."

"Here drink this." Trish said handing the boy a cup of hot coffee. "It should warm you up."

"We have to get Austin." Dez said panicking.

"Why, what do you mean?" Trish asked worriedly.

"He will glitch, like I used to. We need to get Austin. There is no way Andrew can handle his superpowers without Austin's help."

"But Dez, Austin doesn't know where we are. He is in Sweden. They went to the wrong place. He won't be back for hours." She turned to look at Andrew, realizing that he had just disappeared. "Dez. Where. Did. He. Go." Trish gave Dez a deathly stare as the two both began to panick.

**Flash Back to Present Day**

Andrew sat on the floor of Sonic Boom clutching onto Trish's hot mocha. He looked around confused, "Am I in Miami?" The six-year-old whispered to himself. It was bright out, it must have been day time. He was still wearing the drenched, frozen winter coat as he tiptoed around the music store. He felt the frozen water come up his throat again as he began to cough violently. Everything was sore, he was not okay. He slowly crept towards the vent as he heard person, who sounded like Trish but younger say, "Anyways, you two better not get yourselves hurt." _It is her!_ He thought still keeping his ear near the vent.

"When have we ever gotten ourselves hurt?" Another guy said, his voice sounded very familiar.

"Well, there was the time Ally-" Trish began.

"Nevermind." The other guy cut Trish off. "Let's go."

_Where am I? _Andrew thought worriedly.

**BAM! Done! I hope you like this chapter! There's the new twist! So many of you might wonder, who is the little boy? Why is he in Sonic Boom? How does Trish know Andrew in the future? What is happening? Haha I will update soon! :) I do not own Austin and Ally!**

**~AusllyPickles (I changed my name :)**


End file.
